Obsession
by December'sRose
Summary: Wally wasn't sure if it was the glasses that did the trick or what but whatever it was he still found himself fearful for his girlfriend's sanity. WallyxKuki Number 71 of the 100 Theme Challenge


Title: Obsession

Rated K+

Summary: Wally wasn't sure if it was the glasses that did the trick or what but whatever it was he still found himself fearful for his girlfriend's sanity. WallyxKuki Number 71 of the 100 Theme Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or HP or Harry and the Potters

A/N: Yup, I went there. I couldn't refuse the plot bunny when it attacked me; it was just too good of an idea for this one-shot! As you all have probably guessed, here's another one-shot for the 100 Theme Challenge. It's a little different and I just want to let anyone reading who is against reading the HP books that this isn't meant to offend you. I know how many debates can be struck up when the subject is at hand. Yeah, I just felt the need to point that out. This one-shot was mainly written for my amusement but I thought I'd share it with everyone as well. For more information about the 100 Theme Challenge please contact either me, Numbuh 212 or Super Reader for details!

* * *

**Name**: Wallabee Beatles

**Age**: 12

**Occupation**: Student/Wrestling team member

**Currently Dating**: Kuki Sanban (also age 12)

**Current location**: . . .

A moment of peace at last. Wally sipped his soda as he leaned his back against the giant bookshelf. Beside him, a stack of comics stood about half a foot high. He had been flipping through each one quickly, returning to the parts he had left off since he last had been able to read them.

"There you are!"

Wally found himself cringing slightly for the moment of peace was short lived. His girlfriend of 1 month bounced toward him, the end of her costume trailing along behind her.

"They're going to start the contest soon!" Kuki informed him, reaching out her hand so she could help him stand up on his feet. Wally bent down to put the comic books back on the shelf. No, they weren't in the comic book store he and Hoagie often hung out in after school. In fact, the couple was currently located in the bookstore at the mall. The time was nearly 11:00 pm. Yes, it was that time of year again. Not as exciting as Christmas, to Wally, but for each and every fan of Harry Potter who were eagerly waiting for midnight to strike Christmas had come early.

It was the night of the release party for the seventh and final Harry Potter book. Wally himself wasn't really much of a fan. He had watched all the movies of course but that was basically it. His girlfriend, Kuki, was the real fan. She had been reading the HP series since the two had started fifth grade a couple of months ago. Kuki then afterwards joined the fan club that Gallagher Elementary offered for the series was the most checked out from the school library. The world of Harry Potter soon became her life as Kuki gushed on and on about some scene that was her current favorite from the book, how cute a couple Ron and Hermione were, and how many times she watched or reread the books/movies whenever she got a chance. And of course, when she thought Wally wasn't watching, she secretly worshipped her poster of Daniel Radcliff. Wally wasn't sure if it was the glasses that did the trick or what but whatever it was he still found himself fearful for his girlfriend's sanity.

"Who're you supposed to be again?" He asked as the two passed a couple of Harry's, Ron's and a Slytherin girl. Kuki sighed, exasperated. "Honestly Wally, it isn't a real hard costume to figure out if you've watched the movies. I'm Cho Chang!"

"Oh right . . . that chick who kissed him in the fifth one." Wally remembered.

Everyone was in costume that night, well almost everyone. Wally felt better when seeing that some kids and teenagers had come without dressing up like he did. Kuki was disappointed when he had refused to dress up as Draco Malfoy. She was hoping that they'd be able to go as two of the most despised characters in the series. "It'd be funny!" She insisted during the debate.

"They were playing Harry and the Potters over in that section where you can make your own magic wand." Kuki was now informing him of what she had seen when she let Wally take a break from walking everywhere. Wally cringed. "Ugh, that band gets on my nerves. They don't really sound all that great."

"Yes, they do!" Kuki protested. "'Saving Ginny Weasley from Dean Thomas' was such a cute song!" An excited grin stretched across her face as she glanced at her watch. "Forty five more minutes until the book comes out!" She squealed with glee. Wally couldn't help but smile; Kuki had been this excited since she preordered the book back a few months ago. Her excitement grew as the date of that night grew near. The bookstore was packed; all around them were people dressed in costumes. There was a refreshment stand that sold "Butterbeer" and "Pumpkin Juice", a small corner where a magic show was taking place and also five wide screen televisions had been set up, each viewing one of the five famous Harry Potter movies. That's why they had split up in the first place; Kuki had wanted to watch the end of the fourth movie while Wally wanted to check out the comic books that he had been reading earlier. He had to admit, he liked this phase _much_ more than Kuki's Rainbow Monkey obsession. Not that Kuki didn't like Rainbow Monkeys anymore, it was just since they started fifth grade she had kept her love of Rainbow Monkeys quiet for some reason. Wally could never figure out girls.

"I still wish that I could have gotten first place," Kuki sighed at the two now made their way from the costume contest. She had been awarded third place for her Cho Chang costume but a cute 4 year-old little girl dressed up as Rita Skeeter had snatched the title of first while a very creative 15 year old Tonks grabbed second. The costume contest had eaten up a good ten minutes; Wally could hear everyone gushing with excitement.

"Hey, Cho!"

It took them both a minute before they both realized that the shout had been directed at them. Kuki turned around in time to see a Harry, Draco, and Gryffindor girl approach her.  
"Great costumes!" She complimented, grinning. The Draco grinned back. "Thanks," He answered. He looked a few years older, but not by much. "Anyway, my sister over there, the Lavender Brown, she wanted to know if you could take a fan picture with 'Harry."  
"Your sister likes Harry/Cho?" Kuki asked incredulously, scrunching her nose in disgust. 'Lavender Brown' let out a pleasant laugh. "No," she admitted. "But we've been asking all the girls dressing up to take a picture with 'Harry' here." She pointed to the boy beside Draco. "We've already got a picture with a Ginny, a Hermione and even a Pansy Parkinson!"

"Eww!" Kuki cried, cringing at the very idea of the combination. Wally said nothing as he listened, figuring that he be subjected to any questions relating to the books if he stayed quiet.

"So, will you do the 'kiss' for us?" 'Lavender Brown' was now giddy with excitement as she pulled out her camera. At this Wally froze, knowing very well about this 'kiss'. The fifth movie by far had been his favorite out of all the films, and as the scene suggested before him replayed in his mind, he felt himself twitch with jealousy.

"Hold up a minute." He intervened, stepping in front of Kuki and the HP trio. "What if she doesn't want to do the 'kiss' for ya' anyway?"

"What if I do want to do the 'kiss'?" Kuki snapped at him, pushing her boyfriend aside. "It's just a fan picture Wally, it's not like I'm going to marry him,"

"You're the boyfriend, aren't you?" 'Lavender' asked. Wally glared at her. "That's right, and if anyone's kissing Kuki, it's me."

"Relax," 'Harry' spoke up for the first time. "'Lavender's' my girlfriend too, and she practically begged me to do all these fan pictures for her. I know the situation your in, kid. But don't worry, one quick peck and it'll be done."

"Please?" 'Lavender' put on her best puppy pout, a pout, Wally figured, that could easily blow Kuki's out of the water. He looked over at his girlfriend who returned the look pointedly.

"A'right." He muttered, stepping out of the way. 'Lavender' squealed as Kuki and 'Harry' made their way next to each other. "Okay, Ned, make this good!" She cheered on, raising the camera to her eyes. Wally looked away as 'Harry' pressed his lips softly over his girlfriend's. Another twinge of jealously poked him as he heard the click of the camera.

"That was perfect!" 'Lavender' gushed with glee. "Really great job, 'Cho', it was really believable! Thanks guys!"

"What was that all about?" Kuki asked once the two were finally alone again.

"Nothin," Wally retorted bitterly, turning to face her. "Just the fact that you're willing to kiss someone other than me, in _front_ of me,"

"Oh Wally, you need to stop getting jealous!" Kuki rolled her eyes. "So what if I kissed that guy, it was just like he said: a peck on the lips. It didn't mean anything."  
"Doesn't matter if it meant anything or not!" Wally fumed. "The point is, you shouldn't have kissed him because you're going out with _me_!"

"If someone had asked _you_ to do a fan kiss, I wouldn't have cared!"

"Yes, you would have!"

"No, I wouldn't!"

"Would!"

"Wouldn't!"

"Oh please, Kuki, you know you would have gotten as easily jealous as I did," Wally grinned in victory. He watched his girlfriend blush a steady red.

"Yeah, well . . ." Kuki sighed, realizing that her boyfriend had been right. "Okay, look," She began. "I'm sorry I kissed that guy-"

"ATTENTION: TEN MINUTES UNTIL THE DEATHLY HALLOWS RELEASE! PLEASE LINE UP IN YOUR SIGNED GROUPS!"

"-I just didn't think you would make a big deal about it." Kuki practically shouted over the cheering as everyone started forming lines behind the cash registers. Wally leaned over and kissed her quickly. "You don't have to apologize," He told her, taking her hand in his. Kuki smiled. "Let's forget this whole thing like it never happened, agreed?"

"FIVE MINUTES UNTIL RELEASE! PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE LINE!"

"Agreed." And with that, Wally kissed her again, almost completely oblivious as the volume in the bookstore seemed to increase.

"Come on, we'd better get in line!" Kuki squealed after breaking the kiss, dragging her boyfriend to her assigned spot. They passed the group who had taken the picture and waved; 'Lavender Brown' was busy snapping shots of passer bys in costume but 'Draco' returned the wave with a grin.

"OKAY EVERYONE: QUITE DOWN FOR A MINUTE PLEASE." And just as quickly as the volume increased, excited chatters shushed to a mere whisper as a guy from the front of the line started talking in the megaphone. "WE HAVE TWENTY MORE SECONDS UNTIL THE BOOK RELEASE!" This was all that was needed to be said for the whispers erupted into loud cheers and wolf whistles. A chant of "HARRY! HARRY!" could be heard behind Wally as he grinned at the site. It really was an exciting feeling.

"BEGIN COUNTDOWN!" Everyone obeyed this command. "Ten! Nine! Eight!"

"Oh, I can't wait!" Kuki squealed beside him.

"SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!"

The chorus of "HARRY! HARRY!" was drowned out as the countdown continued.

"FOUR! THREE! TWO!"

The moment at last.

"ONE!"

As each and every Harry Potter fan in the store burst into excited cheer once more, Wally found himself cheering along. You didn't have to be as addicted to Harry Potter as most people (like Kuki for example) to enjoy a moment like this. All it took to create this type of setting were the right amount of fans and maybe even a little bit of magic.

-Fin-

A/N: Well, I could have used this one-shot for another theme too but I felt Number 71 fit with it better. Thanks so much for reading! Yes, I did base this on personal experience (minus the fan picture scene). I've been reading the HP series since the first book came out when I was in fifth grade so it's pretty obvious as to how I reacted when I was at the release party over the summer. That was such a fun night. Again, thanks for reading everyone. Until next time!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


End file.
